Vallory Ornell
Vallory Ornell is a member of the Lumiadare guild. She joined the guild during the Headscratcher request, as an associate of Zhong Hangu. She has been an active member ever since, participating in many requests and major events. Appearance Vallory has exceptionally elegant features for an Chinese woman. Her pristine white skin seemed impervious to tanning by the sun, and her delicate features were made distinctly better by her large, round eyes and sharp chin. She sports long, black hair, usually tied up into a ponytail as not to impede her movement at work or in combat. She is very fit, thanks to the work she has to do regularly, which keeps her body slim. Vallory prefers to wear a red and white outfit when at work, with her sword sheathed to her side. Meanwhile, she wears simple t-shirts and tank tops when just resting in the guild hall. She also throws on a maid apron when on cleaning duty. Personality Vallory's a hard-working and focused person, often becoming a full-on "work freak" when she's really in the zone. She likes to wear a stoic facade, but it doesn't take a lot of time with her to figure out that she doesn't always mean the harsh things she says. In short, she's a tsundere. History Before she got her name Vallory, she was known as Zhou Xiaomei, and was born in Honglian Village, a small village built on the lower sections of the Yangtze River, into a family of martial artists and fire magic practitioners. Following the traditions of the village, she practiced martial arts and fire magic; and it was at this young age when she met Zhong Hangu, a roaming businessman who often did his trade with the village. She was fascinated by his pale skin and odd products, and grew to enjoy his company whenever he came to the village. As Xiaomei grew up, she realized she was one of the few girls in the shut-in village, meaning that eventually she'd become the bride of one of the sons of the other villagers. She hated that idea, especially because the villagers all thought she was the "prettiest one" - and were probably going to force their sons to court her and become her husband, ''if not all at once. ''At the same time, she spent a lot of time with Zhong, listening to his stories about the outside world and playing Go with him. Eventually, Xiaomei was 18 - and on her 18th birthday, she made the decision to leave the village with Zhong. The village elders rejected her decision at first, but after repeated attempts at convincing, they eventually gave her the freedom she wanted. From then on, Zhong took her in as his apprentice and assistant, giving her the name "Vallory Ornell" so she fit in better. However, life working as Zhong's assistant wasn't as fantastic as she had imagined when she left home. She spent most of her time dealing with angry mobs scammed by the businessman, or tidying up wherever their refuge, or just doing chores to keep the "business" afloat - even if it meant blatantly stealing from people. Eventually, Vallory met Syl Noxem, one of the mercenaries that Zhong often works with, and heard of his stories about when he "worked for a guild". When he eventually got into trouble during one of his jobs, she turned to the guild he always talked about - Lumiadare - for help, and after their successful rescue of Syl during the Headscratcher request, she joined the guild with Zhong. Synopsis Headscratcher Vallory first appears in the request Headscratcher as Zhong's assistant, taking the ship with the team to Egypt and helping them with clearing the Tomb of Sosemis. After they safely return to the guild with Syl, she joins the guild with Zhong. Kingdoms Vallory was part of the team that participated in the Kingdoms arc, travelling to Enos and helping the weak kingdom with suppressing the rebellion, and later killing Emperor Kaiser Venious of Theina. Abilities Sword Mastery Vallory's combat skills revolve around her proficiency with her sword, Zhurong. She was trained from a young age in the way of the sword, and that skill has carried well into her current line of work. She blends her sword mastery with her control of flame attacks to create scorching combos. Flame Magic Gallery Trivia